


Mina

by Yevynaea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Multi, Short One Shot, bucky adopts two cats, that's literally the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?" Natasha demands, quiet and calm in a way that's more terrifying than yelling ever could've been.<br/>"I adopted them." Bucky repeats apologetically, pouting forlornly from behind the two bundles of dark fur held tightly in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mina

" _What_?" Natasha demands, quiet and calm in a way that's more terrifying than yelling ever could've been.

"I adopted them." Bucky repeats apologetically, pouting forlornly from behind the two bundles of dark fur held tightly in his arms. "I was volunteering at a shelter with Steve today and they just looked so _sad,_ and--"

"Okay." Natasha interrupts, eyeing the cats with suspicion. "They aren't going to yell for food at two in the morning, right?"

"The guy at the pound said Bombays are quiet and affectionate, and not as hyper as other breeds." Bucky recited, now grinning at her approval of the new pets.

"And what did Steve have to say about them?" Natasha asked. She suspected he was hiding until he was sure she'd accept the new additions to their household.

"He said he was going to go buy some supplies while I introduced you guys." Bucky confirmed Nat's suspicions, hugging the cats even tighter.

Sam was going to have a fit when he came home and saw two cats in his house, Natasha knew that much, but she wasn't sure whether it'd be a 'why did you guys let cats into my house' fit or one of the 'oh my gosh look at the cute little kittens' variety. Either way, she resolved to have her phone out as soon as Sam pulled up in the driveway, because she was going to save that footage for posterity. And blackmail.

"Do they have names yet?" Natasha asked, and Bucky shook his head. "We're naming one Mina."

"Okay, Mina's a good name for the doll." Bucky replied agreeably, still looking somewhere between gleeful and smug that she was letting him keep the animals. In all honesty Natasha thought the cats might be good for the recovering assassin. "Sam can name the guy when he gets home."

Nat just smiled and turned away to find her phone. She needed pictures of this.


End file.
